


You little tease

by MessyWorld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Strip Tease, Teasing, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Villain Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWorld/pseuds/MessyWorld
Summary: Imagine Loki refusing you something and you tease him to get what you want.*I'll post my Loki Imagine here, request are open !
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	You little tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! I'll post all my Loki imagine here! Request are open ! :)
> 
> This is the first :D, english is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes. If you see errors, please tell me! :)
> 
> Have fun !
> 
> You can see my work on Tumblr here : https://messyworldfanfictions.tumblr.com
> 
> You can add you to the tag list here  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1tM7rov_h9WR_NpoOP3noi_tAd1m2GTUQNuUrhOXMzKE/viewform?edit_requested=true

"No, Y/N. It's my last word." He said coldly as he sat down on the golden couch, opening a dusty old book.

You rushed in front of the luxurious sofa , your cheeks red with anger. "Oh please my king, I haven't seen Shaya for a long time! You know I can't miss my best friend's birthday! "You replied indignantly, raising your voice a little.

He slowly raised his eyes from his book to look up at your tense expression. He closed the book with a sudden movement and stood up slowly without taking his eyes off you. Shit, you had just made him angry, he didn't like it when you raised your voice at him…

He stared at you for a moment, dominating you with all his height then tilted his head and began moving towards you, slowly. Instinctively, you stepped backwards as he advanced.

"Y/N, is that a way to talk to your king? I find you very impolite, capricious brat." He growled, his eyes darkened, irritation pricked at him.

If you wanted him to approve your little whim, you had to do it the other way. Your burning temper always made you act before thinking, that was your biggest problem...

His chest merely inches from yours, You could feel his breath on your face. You raised your hand carefully and caressed his cheek. Then you whispered "Forgive me, my king, I did not mean to offend you."You saw that his features relaxed with your touch.

He grabbed your wrist in his hand and gently removed it from his face. "playin' on my soft heart, huh? It won't work, not tonight. " he said before releasing your hand and going back to the couch.

He sighed, "You know I can' t stand Shaya, I have no interest in seeing her. If I let you go to this party, I have to come with you. You're mine and I don't want any wandering hands or dirty eyes on you. »

"Jealous, are we?" You mocked while biting your bottom lip. You start walking towards him, undoing the buttons of your dress, staring at him naughtily.

He turned his head to avoid your little show. You knew it was driving him crazy. "Y/N stop, I'm not going to change my mind. " he murmured.

Your dress was now revealing your breasts, nipples hardened by excitement. You straddled him, taking his face in your hands so that he could meet your eyes. You began to move your hips, making sure that each of your moves caressed his manhood. You could feel something growing hard between your legs and it made you smile, he was aroused. He bended down and his lips pushed down on yours roughly. As you opened your lips, his tongue jammed its way into your mouth, biting and sucking.

You broke the kiss, you were both out of breath. With a sudden movement he ripped your dress that covered your legs, you were now in your panties. His brutality surprised you but you loved it.

He grabbed your pussy roughly, stroking you through the white fabric. You whimpered in surprise and pleasure.

"Is this what you want, woman? Do you want me to take you now, savagely? "he moaned.

You had to take the control back. You stood up and took his hand off your womanhood and knelt between his thighs."No, please, my king, let me pleasure you. » you said smiling.

He snapped his fingers and his black leather pants disappeared. He was hard enough, but you wanted to torture him a little… You spent some time kissing his thighs, getting closer and closer to his cock and then you went down to his thighs. You could feel him getting impatient.

« Are you making me wait, you little tease? » He started breathing hard. You were stroking his thighs with your hands, getting closer and closer … But you stopped before you touched the sensitive part.

« Are you going to let me go to the party, master ? » He looked at you intensely, his chest rising rapidly from desire. « Please… » you gave him a childish pout.

"You've won woman, we'll go to that bloody party. Now open your mouth. » He ordered, hoping that you would free him from this agony.

Smiling, you took his whole length in your mouth and he moaned as he tossed his raven black head back.


End file.
